


好玩不如嫂子

by bearZzz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 双性，Pat丈夫是圣鹿之死医生。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Kudos: 3





	好玩不如嫂子

Percival捻灭了烟，他的脸在昏暗的卧室中渐渐清晰起来，Patrick背对着他，他弯下腰时背上凸起的蝴蝶骨将宽松的白衬衫都支棱起来了，Percival开始思考表兄看似殷实的家底是否都只是摆在台面上的体面，毕竟他的小妻子穿的衬衫都不算得体。Patrick终于脱下他那条碍事的裤子了，衬衫的下摆遮住了屁股，但不难在他的动作中看到丰盈饱满的臀瓣，他的内裤和Graves家族严肃的家风背道而驰，Percival抓住他夹着衬衫的吊带，将他扯到怀里来，他隔着裤子用半勃的下体蹭着小嫂子的臀缝，手则伸入衣摆里抚摸男孩的腰，那儿的触感光滑细腻，他拇指拂过男孩乳头时，Patrick明显躲了一下，这个供给格雷福斯家族公用的小婊子明显还没习惯被男人掌控，他啧了一声，明显他对Patrick的青涩并不满意。他按住男孩的腰让他伏在床上，Patrick的呼吸变得急促，他不敢回头，只想赶快逃离这里，他没爬两步就被Percival抓住了腰，男人抓着他肩膀让他正对着自己。他讨厌男孩脸上的惊恐，他不喜欢看似强迫的性爱，尽管他喜欢用些“无伤大雅”的小手段。

“我想你来我这儿的目的不是让我看你你这张哭丧着脸吧。”他拉开裤链儿，握住Patrick的手隔着内裤抚摸他半勃起的阴茎，他盯着男孩那双殷红柔软的唇瓣，笑道：“做你该做的事儿。”

男孩颤巍巍拉开Percival的内裤，粗大的阴茎弹了出来，他凑过去亲吻了下怒张的龟头，然后张大嘴，缓缓将男人的阴茎吞了进去，那炽热的大东西顶得他直作呕，Percival按住他的下巴，用力顶撞着他的喉咙，男孩的嘴巴又湿又热，而且他臣服的模样大大取悦了Percival，他满足地喟叹一声，男孩的嘴巴已经麻了，流出的唾液打湿了他的衬衫，他仅存的一丝力气全用来护着显怀不久的腹部，不知道过了多久，Patrick甚至有些眼花了，Percival才肯让阴茎从男孩嘴里滑出来。

Patrick身体发虚，就倒在床上，这个动作让他的肚子看起来更明显了，他怀了哥哥的孩子，这个事实让Percival兴奋地舔了舔唇。

他隔着内裤用食指往阴道里顶入了一小节，男孩立刻带着哭腔喊叫了起来，Percival懒得玩儿那些讨好多方的前戏，他褪下Patrick的内裤，猛地将一根手指插入湿软甜蜜的阴道里。

“啊——不……别这样……先生，先生——我、我求求你……”他捂住脸，仿佛道德的压迫快要将他击溃，Percival挑了挑眉，没想到他会哭成这样，Patrick实在是太漂亮了，头顶时明时暗的灯一下子将他的睫毛拉出颜色稀薄的阴影，偶尔又是一片矮矮的浓密的黑，那片黑遮住了他的眼神，Percival读出他的身体语言，却无法透过他的眼睛读懂他的心，于是他抓住男孩的手腕，像拎起轻飘飘的物什一般让他坐在自己身上，他拨开男孩的贴在额前的长发，他与你对视，挂在睫毛上的一滴泪猝不及防的掉落在你的胳膊上。

“先生……别伤害孩子。”他恳请，你冷笑道：“那你该怎么做，清楚吧。”

男孩犹豫了片刻后，半跪在男人面前，用手指揉弄阴蒂使阴道更湿，没多久就有湿热的液体落在男人的阴茎上，男孩扶住Percival勃起的性器，缓缓地坐了下去，这个过程无疑是痛苦而漫长的，男孩紧皱着眉头，阴道也紧缩着，Percival不满地拍打了几下他的屁股，“放轻松。”他命令道，可越是这样男孩越是紧张，Percival就如捏着猫科动物的后颈一般将男孩埋在他颈窝的小脑袋拎了起来，“怎么？肚子都被操大了还装处女？”

Patrick吸吸鼻子，他的眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了，但Percival可不是那么好糊弄的，他拍了拍男孩屁股，道：“趴着，对，把屁股翘高。”

他闭紧眼睛，而快感却从阴道里蔓延到四肢百骸，让他头皮发麻，他用尽全力保持对丈夫的忠心，可是身后大力的操干几乎让他忘却了一切。太舒服了，他甚至忍不住在男人操他阴道时揉弄被挤压的烂熟的阴蒂，他有可能靠着阴道射精了，他感觉男人蘸取了一些他射在床单上的精液涂抹在他的乳头上和嘴唇上，但他实在是太虚弱了，根本没有察觉男人动作的含义，而他的不配合让Percival有些生气，于是他将带着精液的手指插到了男孩湿软的口腔，他肆无忌惮的戳弄着那里，就像操着他的雌穴，Patrick被他弄得喉头发紧，几次想干呕，而Percival都适时地捂住他的口鼻，他几次觉得窒息，而那正是Percival想要的结果，他抽出埋在男孩被操得穴肉外翻的阴道里面目可憎的阴茎，Patrick早就没有力气了，唯有护着孩子的念头支撑着他让他不至于昏倒。Percival将他翻过身，他要看着Patrick的脸再如数射进他的体内。

他将湿乎乎的阴茎操了进去，男孩像条濒死的鱼，扑腾了一下便不再有动作，Percival不满意他的表现，大发慈悲地掐住了男孩凸出的阴蒂，Patrick吓了一跳，他惊叫着要往后逃，却被男人轻松抓住脚踝拉到身下。Percival冷酷地握着Patrick的右脚腕将他右腿搭在肩上，这样男孩不得不将下体完整的露出来，他无情地操着穴，又不许Patrick装死，每当男孩眼睛快要失焦，他就加快顶撞的力度，并虐待般地拍打他的阴蒂，最后心满意足地在男孩缩紧的阴道里射入了今晚的第一股浓精。他死死堵着阴道口，似乎要确定那些精液可以流入Patrick的子宫。

他心满意足地擦了擦阴茎上的秽物，他十分满意今日聚会中中的小插曲，若不是时间不允许，他一定不会放过Patrick，他穿好衣服，甚至打好领带，他对着化妆镜整理好头发，才又居高临下地走到床前，此时男孩的阴道还在一股一股的往外吐精液，他被操的合不拢的阴道和肿了的花蒂都沾着乳白液体，这看起来分外煽情。男人用擦的锃亮的皮鞋顶着Patrick的脸颊，强行将他的脸摆正，男孩被操的脸颊眼角都一片潮红，就算他目光里充盈着恨意，也显得那恨意不那么伤人。Percival低头吻了吻那双饱满莹润的红唇，就像吻一朵玫瑰，“Au revoir.”他道，他看着Patrick的眼神就像看隔着瞄准镜看鹿，而他下一句话更是让Patrick毛骨悚然，“我们还会再见的，甜心。”

Fin


End file.
